1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to optical devices that include camera module assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Camera module assemblies are used in various applications for capturing still images and videos. Such applications include smartphones, tablets, and cameras, which in general, have a consistent market demand for small and compact devices. In that regard, manufacturers are pressured to produce smaller electronic assemblies that are used in the various electronic devices.
Generally described, camera module assemblies include a lens assembly located over an image sensor that may be attached to a substrate. Typically, the lens assembly is also attached to a surface of the substrate using a curing process, such as an ultraviolet (UV) light curing process. During the lens assembly attachment process, an air vent through the lens assembly allows air to escape. The air vent prevents a lens element within the lens assembly from tilting, which can be caused by high pressure created during the curing process. Unfortunately, however, the air vent may also create an opening into a cavity that includes the image sensor, thereby exposing the image sensor to foreign material that can affect the reliability of the image sensor.